ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Neo Mebius
''"The Goal of Life is not trying to extend it, but enjoying every moment of it" Ultraman Mebius (Or more commonly referred to as "Neo Mebius") is the Incarnation of Mebius who resides within the Neo Showa Universe; hence his name. He is the protagonist of the series named after him. History Description Profile * Height: Sub-Micro ~ 49 m * Weight: 35,000 t. * Age: 7,200 years old * Time Limit: Indefinite (Blue), 5 minutes (Red) * Home Planet: Land of Light ~ Nebula M78 * Human Host: Ariko Uszuniragi * Human Disguise: Hibino Mirai * Jump Height: 950m * Brawns: 95,000 t Features *'Eyes:' Mebius can see through objects and see vast distances on a cosmic level. As any normal ultra, his eyes can see the entire spectrum of light and then some as well as see past any normal illusion. *'Mebium Brace:' Mebius uses a multi-tool created by Father of Ultra. With it's upgrade once it absorbed the Power of Neo into it, it has since become a Legendary Item of almost unparalleled uses. *'Gold Fins:' These are the Gold-V lines along his body that looks like a rank symbol, These are now able to help manipulate energy and enhance attacks and abilities. *'Ultra Armour:' Mebius's Armour retains most of its original characteristics as a Showa Ultra. After gaining the Power of Neo, Mebius' Ultra Armor evolved to be more resistant to the cold and electricity. *'Colour Timer:' Mebius's Colour timer is essentially the same as his original as it allows Mebius to gauge his limits. After gaining the Power of Neo, Mebius' Colour Timer acts as more of a health gauge and will only go into the Red once he's taken too much damage of which an actual time limit of 5 minutes be in effect. *'Arms:' Mebius' arms are able to manipulate and affect energy to an absurd degree even in comparison to other Ultras; allowing him to deflect and reflect energy attacks that'd normally combust upon contact with other Ultras. Mebius can also charge his arms with energy to make up for his lesser strength. *'Body Design: '''While Ultras in the Showa universe naturally have markings, Mebius' is unnatural. He was naturally born with Energy-Manipulating Gold Fins and his body seemed to be naturally tuned for battle even before Adolescence. Forms - Braves= The Brave series of forms increases Mebius' ability to tap into his latent energy. - Burning Brave= Burning Brave Mebius' peak power, Mebius is at maximum strength and energy manipulation as well as other boosted stats. It is Mebius' preferred Final Form and serves as such for the majority of his series. He can enter this form from absorbing the heat in the surrounding area or by sheer willpower. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 36,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 35, Mach 50 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 5,000m * Brawns: 450,000 t Energy Techniques *'Mebium Brave Shoot': A empowered version of the Mebium Shoot. It is at least 10x stronger than the Mebium Shoot; easily capable of destroying EX Kaiju. The beam's colouration is red rather than the yellow/gold previously. *'Mebium Burst': One of Mebius' Most powerful attacks, it is used in the same way as the original style. Although now Mebius can charge the attack to for 12 seconds to launch a Mebium Burst that can scorch and disintegrate the average planet into it's base particles with sheer heat alone. **'Exceed Burst:' A full-body version of the Mebium Burst, instead of just charging the chest area, Mebius' entire body is used to charge the attack. All of the gold parts (V-Fins, Fire symbol, etc.) will glow brightly, his body resembling Mebium Dynamite, and when fired, will shoot a beam version if the Mebium Burst, a giant wave of heat. *'Brave Slash': Mebius can shoot an empowered version of the Mebium Slash, It is able to shatter the Zetton Shutter and cleave a moon in half. They also now have tracking properties. *'Burning Defense Arc': An upgraded version of the Mebium Defense Arc, the colour of the arcs are tinted to a golden-flame colour. *'Cosmo Miracle Ray:' A very powerful finisher attack. It is a replication of Ultraman Taro's Cosmo Miracle Beam. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Empowered Body': Mebius is now almost immune to heat/fire-based attacks; able to walk inside the Valley of Flames easily with absolutely no ill-effects. Mebius now also has high-resistance to Electricity and Cold as well as increased resistance to manipulative-energies as well as enhanced mental capabilities. *'Mebium Drill kick': The same Drill Kick as done in his base form; although now the Strength is more than double the normal force. *'Increased V-Fins': Mebius' body is now plentiful in V-Fins which further enhance and boost Mebius' energy manipulation capabilities to it's peaks. Special Techniques *'Burning Blade': The Mebium Blade at its strongest form, it has a more red tint than normal and also twice as strong as the Mebium Blue Blade along with an optional flame effect. The blade is nicknamed the Blade of the Phoenix as well. *'Burning Mebium Dynamite': A even stronger version of the Mebium Dynamite with the force alone is able to completely obliterate multiple hundreds of thousands of Earths. Mebius regularly avoids this attack as it is originally banned anyways, he is hesitant if he can keep the force weak enough at the original Ultra Dynamite level. **'Incineration Dynamite:' The suicidal version of the Hyper Mebium Dyamite, it is as powerful as one would imagine. This is Neo Mebius' first theoretical skill that can easily wipe away most of the known universe. }} - Attachments= Armaments that increase Mebius' abilities in one way or another. - Vengeance= Armor of Vengeance By absorbing an immense amount of Souls crying out for Vengeance with the Knight Brace, Mebius is able to recreate the Armour of Vengeance for his own use. During this state, the Knight Brace replaces Mebius' own Brace. Mebius' body remains primarily Red in colouration. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 25, Mach 30 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 1,000 m * Lifting Strength: 180,000 t Energy Techniques *'Knight Shot': Mebius can do the original Knight Shot with the essence of the Vengeance Armor. It is able to destroy stronger monsters in one shot. *'Knight Shoot:' An upgraded version of the Knight shot; it is superior to Storium Cannon. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Hard Protector': the Armor of Vengeance gives extraordinary defense, although not nearly as much as the Hero's Armour. *'Fear Inducement:' Mebius is known to be able to induce a paralyzing degree of fear within enemies just by looking at them with even more powerful beings noting that an overwhelming sensation of fear washes over them once Mebius so much as glances at them. Machines are known to be able to largely ignore this but even then they're noted to hesitate and doubt their own simulations and calculations. Special Techniques *'Knight Blade': Mebius can activate the Knight Brace to form the Knight Blade. It is superior to the Mebium Blade and is a tinted gold colour with hints of black appearing. *'Blade Shot:' When the Knight Blade is formed, Mebius can fire a powerful energy blast from it. Able to rip right through the average Kaiju with no difficulty. }} - Power-Up= Forms that Power Up Mebius. Not much else to add. - Asteroid= Asteroid ''' Alternatively named '''Meteor or Solar form, this form is one of Mebius' stronger forms. Once Mebius regained Burning Brave, this form begins to fall out of use. It is also noted Mebius' Mebium Brace disappears upon use of this form and won't return until Mebius has exits this form. Can only be used once hit by a Solar Flare or after an extended period in Space. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 30, Mach 45 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 4,500m * Brawns: 300,000 t * Time Limit: Roughly 15 Minutes in Earth's atmosphere. Energy Techniques *'Constellation Ray:' Asteroid mode's signature Ray, Mebius will make a fist with his left hand and put it next to his waist, Mebius' right hand will extend out in a chopping manner over the left hand, then slowly move to the right side, a sort of inverted 7, a swirling, space-bending energy will follow the hand as if in water, entering Mebius' color timer and fires it in the same manner as Ultraman Gaia's Quantum Stream. The Ray is Golden-Red in color. An extremely powerful Ray attack. *'Magnewave Ray:' Using super-magnetism, Asteroid Mebius is able to fire a white Ray attacking in a punching-motion. Able to destroy kaiju in 1 hit. Mebius' 2nd finisher when he can't afford to do the Constellation Ray. *'Zodiac Slash:' A powered-up version of the Mebium Slash, being red in color. Able to be fired in rapid succession and kill the likes of Zetton. *'Solar Wall:' A very strong energy shield with its limits unknown. Rather than appearing as a simple Energy Shield, the Wall generated is translucent in appearance and is able to defend against attacks that even Burning Brave can't handle. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Grand Punch:' A powered-up Ultra-Punch able to 1-shot Kaiju. His fist glows yellow upon use. It's also known to be able to have Energy-destroying properties, which is Mebius' main use for this attack. *'Grand Wings:' Mebius can form fiery wings from his back, spanning almost 60m. These increase his speed to Mach 50, as well as the speed of light if in space. These are also dangerous to touch, as it's made up of pure flames and plasma mixed with Specium Particles. These are known to be able to dispel and destroy minus energy or anything similar. The acceleration speed of the wings makes Asteroid mode easily have an acceleration speed double Junis Blue's. Special Techniques *'EX Blaster:' Done in a manner same as Cosmos' Eclipse Blow Shot. It is a ray of golden energy from Mebius' entire body with the only catch being that Mebius has to be on the ground. It is immensely powerful as it calls upon Mana from the very Planet itself and has virtually no limit to how powerful it can become depending on the planet present. *'Eclipse Array:' Asteroid Mebius can fire several attacks similar to the Mebium Slash, but with a trail similar to the Victorium Especially. They're specialized attacks; just as powerful as the Victorium Especially. These are known to be Self-Controlling, moving around and attacking smartly according to Mebius. - Junis= Junis Mebius By tapping into the power of Baraghi, Mebius achieves the Junis mode. Mebius is stronger in this form but only gains slight boosts to speed. His body better adapts to fight in extremely high pressure environments as well. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 10, Mach 32 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 1,000m * Brawns: 200,000~250,000 t Energy Techniques *'Mebium Storm': Mebius is able to do Junis' classic finisher attack. It is stronger than the Mebium Shoot. Mebius still prefers the Mebium Shot/Shoot however. *'Junis Shoot': The Mebium Shoot empowered by the power of Baraghi. It is stronger than the Mebium Shoot and Storium Cannon. *'Junis Defender': Mebius can erect a shield that is a cross of Nexus' shield and his defense arc with it being sturdier than Nexus' version. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Junis Armor': Mebius gains the Junis chest plate, pauldrons (shoulder armor), and extra markings across his body that originally belonged to Nexus. They're unable to show scratches. **'Junis Chestplate': An Armor over Mebius' color timer, it is where the V and the new color timer is stationed at. **'Nexus Bracers': Mebius gets Nexus' bracers, they're never actually used for the most part with the exception of using them as blades. *'Junis Punch': An enhanced Mebium Punch. It has the potential to straight up kill a monster in one hit. Special Techniques *'Junis Inferno': Junis Mebius can form a fireball that can overpower Absolute Zero temperatures upon contact and hurl it at an enemy. This attack theoretically, just for a second, generates Infinite Energy and if left unchecked by Mebius could destroy the universe. This drains most of his energy and can cause his power timer/Color timer on his chest plate to go red or revert to his normal form. *'Meta-Field:' Like Nexus, Mebius can generate a Meta-Field that empowers light Ultras. Unlike Nexus, Mebius is shown to be able to enter a power struggle with Dark Ultras that convert the normal Meta Field to a dark field. - Junis Blue= Junis 2 Mebius The Alternative to the Junis form. It trades the strength of normal Junis for high speeds with Mebius' red parts now blue. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 29.99 (Mach 50 is Possible), Mach 75 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 25,000m * Brawns: 120,000 t. Energy Techniques *'Mebium Arrow Storm:' Mebius is able to do the Junis Blue signature attack, It has the potential to rip a monster in half so quickly that it wouldn't have the time to explode like how beams normally function. It drains Mebius' energy quickly, about 4 uses before his timer goes red. *'Junis Blue Stream:' Mebius is able to do a more advanced version of the basic Specium Ray. It is the secondary finisher when he is unable to do Mebium Arrow Storm. *'Junis Edge': Mebius can shoot a blue version of his Mebium Slash. It is stronger than the Mebium Slash and can deal severe damage to most beings. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Junis Blue': Due to the nature of Junis Blue, Mebius is faster than before in exchange for being weaker than Junis. He also gets the protectors that comes with the original Junis. *'Junis Blur': Junis blue is able to create illusions in Junis Blue mode. The illusions are of Mebius' desires. Despite other illusions being resisted by strong-willed beings, Even the strongest beings will be put under illusions of Junis Blue. Although they can be easily dispelled from stronger enemies by a Multi-Angle attack. Special Techniques *'Zero Junis': Junis Mebius is able to generate 50 Star's worth of energy into one overwhelmig beam. Done like Mebium Counter. *'Junis-Aviation': Mebius is able to enhance the Phantom-Aviation into the Junis Aviation. The Afterimages and trails are now teal in colour rather than the gold. *'Junis Weapon': Mebius is able to generate a bright blue trident. It is extremely durable and is Mebius' weapon of choice as Mebius cannot use his Mebium Blade in Junis Blue. *'Single Stream Lancer:' Mebius is able to temporarily go further than the speed of light in a infinite mobius strip pattern, repeatedly smashing high speeds particles into the opponent unfortunate enough to have Mebius do this technique on them. Able to destroy a monster in mere seconds. }} - Finals= Mebius' collection of Final Forms. - Arch Aegis= Arch Aegis Mebius The Power-Up state of the normal Aegis form and is considered to be Season 2's Final Form. New Description * Height: 60m * Weight: 80,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 850, Mach 1000 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 300,000m * Brawns: 1,250,000 t *'Time Limit': Roughly 3 minutes Energy Techniques *'Arch Lightning Mebius:' An enhanced Lightning Mebius. This is capable of easily overpowering the regular Lightning Mebius. This is pure rainbow in colour. *'Galactic Arc:' A rainbow-Coloured defense Arc. It's upper strength is unknown as it's shown to be able to easily defend against anything that it goes against. *'Arch Thunderbolt:' Arch Aegis Mebius is able to blast enemies with giant bolts of Lightning. These are superior to even the Noa Thunderbolt; with Mebius being confident that he can kill Dark Zagi in one hit from this. *'Arch FireBolt:' Arch Aegis Mebius is able to summon fireballs from thin air and the sky. A single Fireball is capable of punching a hole in most beings with absolutely no difficulty. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Arch Aegis:' An enhanced version of the original Mebium Aegis. It has significantly more intricate designs and is more grandiose in style to resemble more of a Crown or even Throne. *'Arch Armour:' Arch Aegis Mebius upon entering this form dons a red, silver and black armour; the original Armour concentrations now growing to cover the entire body. As with the Arch Aegis, the body design is all the more grandiose and almost resembles that of Royalty or a God. Special Techniques *'Arch Aura:' An aura that will make Arch Aegis Mebius several hundred times faster than before and easily beyond the realm of mathematics; allowing Mebius to traverse time itself and even out of it without the need of any special ability. **'Rainbow Burst Aura:' Several balls of light appear around Neo Mebius and suddenly collapse into him, covering him in a Flash-Travel type ball of energy. This lets him almost rival Ultraman Mebius Infinity's speed. *'Ultimate Arch Mebius:' By utilizing both the Mebium Aegis and Arch Aegis, the Arch Aegis wings flips downward, mirroring the Aegis at the top into a H. Rainbow strands of energy comes out of the ends of the Aegis and into the hands of Mebius while he moves his hands slowly and with tranquility, then putting his palms together infront of his forehead and firing a gigantic rainbow beam of energy. Although all the more potent than the Final Mebius, what it's effects actually entail is unknown. - Divinity= Divinity Mebius Mebius' most absolute but theoretical form; exceeding Infinite Phoenix. It is only achieved by completely becoming one with the Power of Baraghi where Mebius loses all independence and becomes what amounts as the Personification of Baraghi itself. New Description * Height: 65~Infinity * Weight: 38,000 t * Flight Speed: Infinite * Jump Height: Infinite * Brawns: Infinite Energy Techniques *'Divine Shoot': A Divine version of the Mebium Shoot, Its abilities are unknown. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Divinity Aura': A prismatic Aura around Mebius exceeding Infinity and Trascendence. - Goddess= Goddess Mebius Mebius Goddess mode (Or Core Goddess) is arguably Mebius' strongest Form. By allowing Baraghi to fully consume his body, he's able to achieve a temporary state of Power far surpassing any other of his forms. New Description * Height: 60~Infinity * Weight: Undetermined * Flight Speed: Undetermined * Jump Height: Undetermined * Brawns Undetermined Energy Techniques *'Divine Shot (Name Unknown):' A Mebium Shot combined with near infinite amounts of power. The amount of power this move entails is unknown. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Divine Powers:' Due to being directly connected to an All-Powerful energy, Core Goddess mode is far superior to that of anything in the Ultra World's records. *'Psychokinetic Powers:' Due to having the mental prowess of a Divine, this mode is able to rip objects apart on the level smaller than Quarks. However these smaller substances has yet to be named by science. *'Reality Warping:' This theoretically omnipotent form is able to grant a high degree of reality warping, although to what extent is unknown. He easily fixed a macroverse and its timelines with this ability. Special Techniques No Special Techniques was ever recorded. - Ascended= Ascended Mebius After foregoing his Aegis and Arch Aegis, Mebius gains a state of Ascension which replaces his Base Form. New Description * Height: 50~Infinity * Weight: 60,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 50, Mach 125 (Max Exertion) * Jump Height: 6,500m * Brawns 950,000 t Energy Techniques *'Ascension Shoot:' A powerful Mebium Shoot, It is one of the most powerful beams in recorded Ultra history. It exceeds the strength of the Zero Twin Shot, being capable of destroying the likes of Giganto Hyper Zetton in a single shot. *'Photon Hurricane:' Ascended Mebius' most commonly used attack, Mebius develops Phot at his fist and punches it forward, shooting a red and blue beam of energy. Despite being one of his more weaker attacks, it is able to destroy even the likes of EX Gomora and King Joe with ease. **'Ancient Photon:' By charging his entire chest with Photon energy, Mebius will develop a dragon-head on his chest and once full of energy, it is fired like the Zero Twin Shot. It is one of the most powerful beams ever, completely dominating Zoffy's M87 Ray and Zero Twin Shot. The beam is fired out of the dragon head. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Body:' Ascended Mebius is a super Ultra. This form's durability and strength exceeds the likes of Aegis Mebius as he's now a Natural Baraghi User now. *'Aura of Ascension:' A simple aura that increases all his stats to varying degrees. }} }} - Multi-Forms= Forms that can only be achieved by other means than Mebius himself - Infinity= Mebius Infinity Mebius' second most powerful form, being a merger of All the ultra brothers (9 Ultras), the abilities and powers of this form surpasses anything in the past. (This form is never shown or used in the series). It said to be able to match gods when at maximum synchronization. Mebius Infinity is a figure of legends, The "God" of the civilians in the new world. At full power, this form is described to able to claim Divinity with good reason, being able to completely dominate the likes of Belial with no difficulty. New Description * Height: 55m~Infinity * Weight: 36,500 t * Flight Speed: Mach 2500 (Incomplete Sync), Unknown (Complete) * Jump Height: 10,000,000m * Brawns: 500,000,000 t, Unknown (Complete) Energy Techniques *'Savings Circle': A type of travel sphere of nigh-indestructible energy, it can be used as a storage device for smaller beings or serve as a transport from danger. *'Infinite Edge': An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard mebium slash but empowered by Mebius' new power. This easily rivals the force of the Mebium-Knight Shot at full power condensed into a bladed projectile. *'Cosmos Miracle Strike': Using the empowered Mebium Brace Mebius covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can charge at the enemy and punch them with a force of a hypernova condensed into a fist. **'Cosmos Miracle Attack:' The attack that killed U-Killersaurus Neo in one hit, Mebius enters the enemy and comes out at the other side, the victim "rusting" due to being ruptured from the Inside-out. *'Cosmos Miracle Shot': An enhanced version of the Mebium Shot, It is said to be able to exceed the Spark Legend and incinerate entire tens of galaxies. It is Prismatic in colour due to breaking the light spectrum. *'Cosmos Miracle Shoot': a even more powerful version of the normal signature, It is said to be able to destroy universes easily! (Never Used) *'Absolute Defense Arc': Used in the same manner as the Mebium version, it is indestructible and prismatic in colour. *'Dark Matter Pulse': By converting the matter around Mebius' hands, It can transform into dark matter and launch it at the enemy and create a black hole controlled by Mebius. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Power': Infinite Mebius is said to be the most powerful Ultra to ever set foot on Earth, including the likes of Father of Ultra, Ultraman King, Ultraman Legend, and Ultraman Saga. However this is overtaken by its successor, Infinite Phoenix. *'Infinite Body': Mebius' new imbued power is able to grant Mebius a nigh-unstoppable body. It is durable enough to take on Arch Belial's Deathcium Ray with no protection to the degree that it is able to literally walk through it casually. This form is also immune to almost anything, or else having a high resistance to things it is not immune to (I.E. Immunity to time stops, reality breaks, poisons, etc.) *'Infinite Aura': by activating Mebius' new brace, Mebius is automatically covered in a prismatc aura, it acts as a shield, able to survive an entire hypernova, and increasing general stats. It also lets him able to survive 3 simultaneous Spark Legends. He is also able to travel a minimum of 1000x the speed of light, anything higher went unrecorded as anything that tried to record it has exploded. The acceleration speed of this technique is unknown, as it's so fast that any object that tries to record or view its speed would explode. The physical prowess of Infinity Mebius is so immense, it's off any known scale. It is way beyond atomizing planets and into the realm of Galaxy Superclusters and probably more. **'Infinite Distortion Aura:' A skill so dangerous, it's never used EVER except for the most dire of situations. Like the other Immortal Phoenix Aura, this multiplies the already powerful aura many fold. However, this aura is so powerful, that just the mere presence of it distorts space and time. There is no speed able to be recorded, but it's theorizes that Light Speed would look like a dust particle stuck in middle of the air, only moving a micrometer every thousands of years. The physicals are off literally any charts, far beyond Multiversal. However, as this is immensely powerful, it's never used because of its sheer side effects. This is said to be a taste of what Infinite Phoenix offers. *'Gem of Absolute Infinity': the source of Mebius' new power, the dark-coloured gem on top of his head is his absolute power source. It gives Mebius a Omniscience, giving information and processing said information from across the multiverse at a fast rate. It can take mere seconds to scan the multiverse and learn everything there is to know about his opponents, or workings of this he didn't know before. *'Absolute Eyes': Mebius is able to instantly see through disguises, see across universes, and have near-omnipresence, It has no clear reaction speed. Special Techniques *'Infinity Blade': An empowered Mebium blade, It is indestructible and is able to easily slice a Macro Galaxy, it can also send the excess energy as a prismatic energy wave attack. Slicing downward with charged energy is able to easily rip the fabric of reality and space-time. *'Infinity Drive': Done in the same manner as Phoenix brave, This can be done at a faster rate, 10 teleports in only every 0.5 seconds. The colour trails are now prismatic in colour. **'Giga Infinity Drive': An upgraded Infinity Drive, This version is instantaneous. This fusion is able to teleport instantaneously every 0.9 seconds. - Infinite Phoenix= Infinite Phoenix Brave This is Mebius' Ultimate form, it is his most powerful form and derives all of its power from the power of Ultra and power of Neo to its absolute limits and past them. This is also the most unknown transformation. New Description * Height: 60~Infinity * Weight: 50,000 t * Flight Speed: Undetermined * Jump Height: Undetermined * Brawns Undetermined Energy Techniques *'Infinite Phoenix Shoot': The signature attack of this form, it is able to easily rip holes in reality and destroy entire multiverses. Mebius while in normal Infinity mode with his omniscience estimates that destroying entire Multiverses is underestimating it at best, and the full power can never be truly realized by mortal minds. (never Used) Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Power': This form is stated to be the most powerful Ultra to ever exist in the Universe and beyond. The truth to this statement is undetermined. The power is apparently too strong for any one planet to bear and will change colour spectrums and the environment and possibly the orbits of the galaxy just by transforming recklessly. *'Dimensional Body': Mebius' body is able to survive anything, impossible to be damaged by any normal means. Whilst in the fusion, they are also Invulnerable. *'Spark Prism': There are two spark prisms. The Mebium and Hikari brace are replaced by this and is the "regulator" to the Ultra's power. **'Reality Distortion Aura:' this form has permanent Aura, an aura that is what the Infinite Distortion Aura alludes to. This aura distorts reality so much that as much as a glare could cause an object to implode into a white dwarf, or expand to create a new Big Bang. This aura's so powerful it's literally un-quantifiable. }} - Specials= Forms only shown in specials and never actually appeared in the series proper. (Also a place where I dump random ideas :P). Forms that fit into other categories comes first. - Typhoon= Typhoon Mode Further Information TBA (Placement of Typhoon mode has yet to be decided if it appears in the series or not). By Clee28 New Description * Height: 52m * Weight: 36,000 t * Flight Speed: * Jump Height: * Brawns: Energy Techniques *'Gravity Typhoon:' A typhoon that has a gravitational force stronger than a black hole's. *'Typhoon Blast:' Mebius generates blast that will blast the enemy to somewhere in the universe. *'Typhoon Shield:' A shield made of wind that will make enemies' attacks returns it back to them. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Techniques *'Typhoon Hell:' Mebius uses this move when he is unconscious or when he is about to die, he unleashes a series of winds so strong that it will literally carve a visible dent on the Earth from space, from city-busting to planet-busting. It's like he's in an orb of wind(visible) that gradually expends until he runs out of energy or when he regains it or when he gets conscious again. - Glitter= Glitter Mebius is technically the same Glitter form from the movie. Mebius would've reached this form instead if Mebius never used up all the Glitter energy to gain a Mebius Aegis for himself and use a more efficient form (Aegis Mebius). Unlike most other Glitter modes, Mebius gains his most often from the Will of the Nexus of Souls instead of the Hope of humanity or other Ultras. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 35,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 45 * Jump Height: 150,000m * Brawns: 650,000 t Energy Techniques *'Glitter Mebium Shoot': A Glitter version of the Mebium Shoot, it is extremely powerful, Being able to overpower even Bemstar's absorption organ and fatally harm Gatanoza. *'Glitter Bomber': The exact same as Tiga, it is extremely powerful, being the same attack that sent Gatanoza flying and severely wound the latter. *'Glitter Vanisher': The same as Tiga's, it is extremely powerful, being able to fatally wound even Gatanoza and send Gatanoza flying even further than the Bomber variant. *'Starlight Barrier:' An extremely powerful Glitter Barrier, it is extremely durable, being able to block and even reflect the combined blasts of the 8 Ultra-Brothers in full power. *'Specium Glitter:' Utilizing Glitter mode's maximum power, this beam of energy from Mebius' color timer is extremely powerful to the point that even the weakest Ultras could feel its power from another universe. The use of this attack will revert Mebius to his base mode. Upon its use, all Vacuumons went as far away from Mebius as possible. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Glitter Hope:' A quality of a glitter mode being blessed by the Nexus of Souls, this mode is immune to Minus energy and ANY sort of Mental probing, seen when Ultraman King tried to attack Mebius' mind in order to test this new mode, only to be rejected and unable to even read a single one of Mebius' thoughts. *'Glitter Glitter:' The glitter of Glitter form makes Mebius invincible to any type of damage or manipulations. permanently on when Mebius is in Glitter form. Special Techniques *'Glitter Zone:' A golden-energy field generated from Mebius' color timer, It is able to Semi-Permanently seal any rifts or portals. It is also able to seal extremely powerful beings away, as even a Mind-Controlled Ultra-Father was unable to resist the seal until Mebius lifted it. - Hyper= Hyper Mebius A form Mebius dons in Ultraman Neo Mebius, Digital Dimensions Special, This form is purely digital and encompasses All of the Holy class Legendary World Items in the digital world. Mebius gains armor that highly resembles Hyper Zetton's caste, except most of the black is covered with a bright white. New Description * Height: 60m * Weight: 45,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 35 * Jump Height: 100,000m Energy Techniques *'Holy Bolt:' A bright-orange version of Hyper Zetton's fireballs, the fireball is charged with the Hyper Zetton Scissors. Able to shatter a "Indestructible" shield. *'Hyper Aura:' Mebius can generate white flames from his body, able to exceed the heat of Lightning many fold. *'Hyper Release:' A special attack that can free any infected AIs or remove viruses from a computer. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Hyper Caste:' The form all the Holy item takes, It is looks like the armor of Hyper Zetton. This is the 9th form the Holy Items took as each time a user passes, it changes. This armor is extremely durable, even surpassing the real Hyper Zetton if translated into the real world. **'Hyper Zetton, Scissors:' The scissors of Hyper Zetton, these rests on top of Mebius' arm. It is the key to most energy attacks. **'Hyper Zetton, Wings:' The wings of Hyper Zetton, This allows Mebius to exceed the original in speed, being 2 machs higher. Special Techniques *'Hyper Mebius Teleport:' A white-teleport version of Hyper Zetton's one. *'Hyper Mebius Absorb:' A white version of Hyper Zetton's Absorption . *'Hyper Connection:' Whilst wearing this digitally, Mebius was able to take control of a Hyper Zetton with little difficulty, even when the Genius Alien Bat was trying to overthrow Mebius. Whilst doing that, Mebius was also able to simultaneously control 100,000 Imperializers wirelessly with ease, giving Mebius a sort of "Digital Omnipotence". - METEOR= Final METEOR Mebius Appearing in Ultraman Neo Mebius, Return to GUYS! Movie, Mebius is able to wield the Final Meteor and amplify his Specium Energy in order to defeat *Spoilers Spoilers Spoilers*. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 35,000 t (50,000 t with the Final meteor) * Flight Speed: Mach 99.99 * Jump Height: Immeasurable * Brawns: 100,000 t Energy Techniques *'Amplified Mebium Shoot:' An amplified version of the Mebium shoot, it is worth 6x what it's used to be. *'METEOR Burst:' The reflector wings that spins on the Final METEOR detaches and spins infront of Mebius at high speeds, Where Mebius punches both his fists into the field generated in the middle, Firing a Plasma-High Pressure beam of Green Energy. Able to burst a hole in Beryudora with ease. **'Asteroid METEOR Burst:' By doing the first part above, the reflector wings will spin at extremely high speeds infront of Mebius. Instead of punching the energy field, Mebius in Asteroid mode will do fire the EX Blaster into the field, charging it with extreme Specium Energy, and fire a Neon-Green laser capable of splitting the Pacific Ocean and overpower the disaster Burst of Giga Khimaira, then destroy U-Killersaurus Neo in one giant beam. - Chi= Force~Master Mebius Alternatively named the Martial Arts Master Mebius and Mana Master, Mebius while in this form is in total sync with Chi/Mana. It is one of the few natural forms that don't have any relation to Baraghi and still manages to rank among the strongest. This form is equivalent to a Human achieving complete "Inner-Peace". Mebius while in this form is surrounded by a golden outline. This form is a Super Ultra. This form is only used in his 4th movie (That features him) and is confirmed to be one of his final forms in the sequel Ultra Series. New Description * Height: 55m * Weight: 40,000 t * Flight Speed: Entirely Random * Jump Height: 150,000m * Brawns 1,200,0000 t Energy Techniques *'Mebium Shockwave:' One of this form's only ranged attack, it deconstructs objects at the molecular level in one small energy ball. This can be easily repeated, so much so that It'd be like his Mebium Darts. *'Energy Nullification:' This form can encase the palm of Mebius in a Rainbow energy. This Energy is capable of nullifying nigh all energy based attacks, including but not limited to, Plasma, Electricity, Fire, Wind (It counts), Other Ki attacks, Specium Rays, and even Dark Matter. However, there are limits, such as being unable to block Baraghi since Baraghi is higher than Chi/Mana in the "Galactic Hierarchy" *'Chi Dragon:' By drawing a dragon in the sky and then letting it fly around, then putting both his wrists together and pushing forward, sending the dragon through him and into the enemy. At first the Enemy would think Mebius had accidentally gave them energy, but soon after the dragon exists on the other end of its entry and slowly constrict enemy, before chomping into the top half of the enemy and then collapsing into a miniature singularity and destroying itself. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Embodiment of Chi:' As an embodiment of Chi in this form and having complete inner peace, this form is more calm and collected. This form is also one of the few forms to ever exist without the use of Baraghi yet still rival Baraghi forms. This form has lesser durability when compared to the Aegis form, but still vastly exceeds Burning Brave. This form vastly surpasses the Aegis in Speed and Strength. This form gives his body several scriptures and writings in several billions of languages. This is possibly the hardest Hitting Ultra in the Magniverse, with no known creature ever (Including Legendary Ultras) to ever surpass. Although Infinity and Infinite Phoenix are excluded due to their immense powers. Although this form is ONLY the Embodiment of Chi, and not an "Avatar" like he is with Baraghi, Meaning he is not unfairly favoured or anything shall another being that matches this (As unlikely as that is) form in scalings of power. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' This form as all the Wisdom from every martial artist to exist, making this form the greatist martial Artist to ever exist in that Magniverse. This form's mastery is so great that it is able to mix all ever possible martial arts into an extremely deadly form. This form was so great and mighty in Martial Arts, all the greatest Martial Artists including the Ultra Brothers (And Zero) in the Showa Universe (with exceptions such as Legendary Ultras since they couldn't really force them to fight) ganging up on mebius was unable to hit him even once. Zero in his Shining form was able to be knocked out without too much effort, with Mebius only using 50% of his Power (In actuality, he was using 10%, but didn't tell Zero). *'Chi Overbust:' By Charging his body with Chi/Mana to its maximum, he can increase his speed and strength many times over, However Defense still only gains a minor boost. This allows the Strong Paw to disintegrate entire planets, and the Legendary Fang kick to destroy Super Planets. The Legendary Paw of Fangs with this boost is able to destroy even White Dwarves with little difficulty (Should give you the scope of its boost). Tradtional Style *'Strong Paw:' Encasing his fists in elegant energy, this immensely increases his strength further. Each strike sends golden shockwaves outwards. The strikes were so intense that Father of Ultra commented would've completely put him out of commission in a single strike. *'Legendary Fang:' The Kick version of Strong Paw, it has the same principles as Strong Paw. The one time it was used, it was able to completely disintegrate rocks and asteroids the size (and density) of planet Earth until the Field of Rocks were completely empty. *'Legendary Paw of Fangs:' An redundant name, This allows Mebius to charge both his fists with power and strike both right into the center of the opponent. The base strength alone already destroys solar systems. Nerve Style *'Sharp Sting:' Named after, well a sting, This attack encases Mebius' hand in blue energy, or more often the middle and pointer finger. Using the wisdom of Martial Arts, he'd instinctively know the nerve points of an enemy. If the sting misses a nerve point, the energy alone is able to temporarily stun/paralyze an enemy. This skill can very easily alone paralyze an enemy, shown when Mebius displayed this skill for the first time against Zero with a simple blue chop to the neck, knocking him out of Shining as well as making him unconscious. *'Hyper Sting:' A Nerve attack from the legs, The legs are encased in a blue energy that ends in a point. The legs move so quickly that the impact alone would cripple most enemies, so solemnly used. This move usually puts the average Space Ranger out of commission for an entire year before their nerves finally settle back down, and if done overboard can kill said Ranger easily. Special Techniques *'Element Staff:' A Sacred Elemental Staff that has a Yin/Yang Symbol floating at the end of the staff, It is summoned like the Aegis weapons. This allows control over the elements and is commonly used by his Old Master Martial Artist Disguise as a walking stick (Despite being able to go into his Hibino Mirai Persona any time). The Staff itself is comparable to the Aegis Trident, Capable of clashing with Super Ultras and not even having a scratch. This staff is used to great extents by Neo Mebius, being able to defeat a group of prodigies with it with one hand while his other hand simply made tea and drank it. **'Force Blast:' A Simple energy ball made out of Chi from the Staff. Capable of sending Ultras Flying, but not really lethal. **'Photon Burst:' The Staff can Harness Phot into a beam of energy. Red Phot collect at the Yin/Yang symbol and is fired from it. Looks and is slightly stronger than Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. Commonly used to dispose of Hostile Kaiju that cannot be calmed and is this Staff's most common attack. **'Burst Hurricane:' This Staff is able to summon a Hurricane from the staff by using the element of wind. This is superior to the Ultra Hurricane. The Sheer Force and momentum of the attack is able to rip apart Kaiju alone, but if they're durable enough, they'll be sent miles upon miles to wherever Mebius aims it to. Usually used as a Downgraded version that only sends the enemy flying. }} }} - Joke Forms= Jokes. Not much else to mention. (If we include these forms I think I'm now the most OP Ultra in the entire wiki. ^.^) - SUPER POWERFUL STUFF= SUPER POWERFUL STUFF *'height:' 54376543673567465375676575684678547684765487968m *'weight:' 1000 grams Powers: *OMEGA SWAG BEAM OF KAIJUNESS- destroys wikia *SWAG LAZER- destroys one article by FlurrTheGamerMixel - Memelord Mebius= Memelord Mebius *'Height:' Cheezburgerz *'Weight:' Pepe Powers: *IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR: An incredibly huge beam that can destroy the universe. *TROLOLOLOLOL RAZOR: RAZORBLADEZ *MLGVAPELORDCORE: SMOKES By Sentinel 72 - Abridged= Abridged Mebius TBA for total Meta levels of awesome. - PHENIONX INFINITY BURNING BRAVE NEO UTLRA SUPER NEO MEBIUS KNIGHT X SUPREME 21 SEVEN= PHENIONX INFINITY BURNING BRAVE NEO UTLRA SUPER NEO MEBIUS KNIGHT X SUPREME 21 SEVEN *'Hieght:' 2006 meters *'Weight:' 5000000000000 punds Abilities *MEBIUM INIFINIY PHENOIX BURNING BEAM one-shots Beryudora *SUPER ULTRA NEO KNIGHT X SUPREME BLADE. cuts through allthe things. *EVEN MORE ON FIREY MODE. He gets all on fire and stuf How this form is obtained: *All the Ultras ever fuse with Mebius - MLG= MLGbius *'Height:'MLG *'Weight:'MLG Technuiqes: *Rifle *Dorrito canon *Mt Dew missiles *Shrek *The power of Le Lenny *weed *swaggg *Dancing rainbow frog *Obey hat which can be thrown as a weapon }} }} }} Trivia *Ultraman Neo Mebius is a Speed~Type fighter and a Wizard. *It is a plothole why Mebius doesn't just spam his Aura which makes him Invulnerable. *In a magazine, Neo Mebius is supposedly immune to Spark Doll transformation because of his connection to Baraghi. *In the same magazine as above, when asked about the fighting abilities in scaling, the creators of Neo Mebius states that Mebius' strong suit isn't his strength. It's his speed, and that he can fight Ultraman Leo and Zero at once in their base forms and have it be a tie. Or in power Scaling (Base Forms) Ultraman Leo would be a 6, Zero would be a 6.5, Mebius is a 7. Although this is now outdated and is unknown where Mebius stands, but is suspected to be leagues above the others now. *In a interview, the creators of Neo Mebius says that Mebius in his adolescence was weaker than some of the weakest Seijins and Kaiju, barely able to pass the normal academy for a long while. *It is a trend in the series that Mebius somehow makes a dramatic entrance when the plot calls for it. This was a deliberate joke chosen by the author of Neo Mebius (Moi~) *Mebius holds back quite a bit, and as you will see later, when Mebius is extremely angered or has Bloodlust (As rare as that is), he is crazy strong with the ability and might to beat a King Joe Black to a pulp in his base form. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan characters Category:OP Characters Category:Neo Mebius Ultra Brothers Category:Variants of existing Ultras